The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a bag with enclosed goods to be packaged and with a suspension having a suspension hole, wherein the goods to be packaged are introduced into a foil hose which is supplied transverse to the transport direction, is deflected by a deflecting device, and is then further transported in the transport direction together with the goods to be packaged on a transport path, and is then separated from the foil hose and simultaneously welded by means of a transverse welding unit.
Such bags, so-called polybags, are generally known. They are suitable to be suspended from a hook or from rods projecting from a wall, wherein the packaged goods are arranged below the suspension within the bag. The suspension hole is usually a so-called xe2x80x9cEuro holexe2x80x9d, i.e., a suspension hole which is standardized within Europe.
These known bags have the disadvantage that the suspension hole, especially the Euro hole, can easily tear because of the weight of the enclosed packaged goods.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a possibility with which such a bag can be produced with a reinforced suspension hole and, at the same time, with the high packaging speeds conventional for packaging machines.
This object is solved according to the invention by a method with the features described hereinbelow. Further advantageous embodiments are also described hereinbelow.
According to the method in accordance with the invention, a reinforcement strip is inserted into the folded edge area of the foil hose at the deflection device which is moved together with the foil hose and the filled-in goods to be packaged in the transport direction. For this purpose, the reinforcement strip is guided along the longitudinal edge of the deflection device which is known as a forming shoulder. Subsequently, the foil hose is sealed parallel to the folded edge between the reinforcement strip and the goods to be packaged, for example, by means of a sealing welding device. Subsequently, the suspension hole is formed in the foil hose in the area of the reinforcement strip and the separation of the individual packages with the introduced goods to be packaged transverse to the transport direction takes place. The formation of the suspension hole and the separation can be performed advantageously in a single process step.
With the method according to the invention, the bags are produced transverse to the transport direction so that a corresponding feeding of the goods to be packaged is also necessary.
The advantage of this method resides in that the introduction of an additional reinforcement strip into the foil semi-hose and into the complete packaging can be performed with minimal machine expenditure in a continuous process, as it is carried out in a bag forming, filling and sealing machine. Moreover, the side of the bag opposite the reinforcement can be closed either by a lateral welding device in the known manner or can be closed by a reclosing flap. In the latter case, as is known also in the prior art, the supply of the foil semi-hose is necessary in the form that the underside projects past the upper side and the still open bag, after rotation into the transport direction, is closed by means of a corresponding closing device, for example, a blower. Both variants can be used as desired and can be provided in the same packaging machine.
A further advantage resides in the produced end product which does not tear as easily in the area of the suspension because of the reinforcement and, moreover, also has an additional area for information that can be used as an advertising means. The reinforcement strip can be produced of plastic foil or of paper or cardboard material.